Ikea
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: Or why Lance shouldn't watch commercials...


**Author's Note: I'm back from hiatus and have brought a Pokemon one shot with me! *cricket noises* *coughs* Any who, this is just a little cracky one shot involving Lance and Will watching some of those 'banned' Ikea commercials. And just because we're talking about Ikea, I threw in Berwald as well so this is a slight crossover with Hetalia. Make of this what you will.**

**MOVING ON! Thanks goes out to my awesome lovable beta South-Yorkshire-Nee-Chan. Love you lots! :'D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Hetalia or any of their characters, places, etc. ALL credit goes to Nintendo/Gamefreak and Hidekaz Himaruya respectively. Which means I OWN NOTHING! **

**Title: Ikea**

**Rating: T just to be safe**

**Warnings: slight language, violence and slight adult situations.**

**Edit: Replaced this version with a better edited one.**

**Onto the fic!**

**

* * *

**Lance sighed as he made his way to the main room of the Plateau, wondering what to do for the rest of the day. There had been very few challengers lately which led to him becoming restless and looking for something remotely exciting to pass the time. Making his way over to the couch, he let out another sigh as he sat down, picking up the remote for the T.V. After about five minutes of channel surfing and finding nothing of good quality on, he made to turn it off, only stopping when a commercial caught his eye. It was of a girl entering what he supposed to be her boyfriend's house as the other went to get them some drinks. Normally this wouldn't be of much interest to him, but it was what came next that had him staring transfixed at the screen in front of them. It was at this moment that Will, the Psychic type master, decided to enter the room while on his way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Upon noticing Lance the Psychic Elite stopped, curious as to what had the other so transfixed. Lance was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the other approaching until he was greeted with a voice.

"What are you watching?" Will asked curiously, looking over the others shoulder.

Lance pointed to the T.V., "Ikea."

Will frowned, "You _do _know that that was some lame cheesy commercial directed towards the slower minded individuals' right?"

"But you didn't see it all!" Lance protested as the other gave him a disbelieving look despite having a mask over his eyes.

"Mhm, whatever you say," the Psychic replied, making to head back into the kitchen.

"You don't believe me then look! It's back on!"

Knowing that this might be against his better judgement, Will turned and headed over to the couch; sitting next to the other as yet another commercial appeared.

"I don't see what's so interesting about this." Will commented as the other shushed him, causing the former to frown in slight irritation. He was about to make a reply when he too found himself suddenly transfixed by the image on the screen, this time of a woman eating a plate of spaghetti. It wasn't the fact that she was _eating_it that had them transfixed; it was that she was eating in such a sensual way that caused both men to blush but still remain staring at the screen. Both Will and Lance said nothing for a few moments as they watched the logo flash and disappear from the screen, trying to comprehend on what to do next. Then, almost as one, both turned to look at the other before saying, "Ikea."

* * *

It was official, Berwald had now seen everything. At first he had to do a double take when he saw these two enter the store to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real. After about five minutes, he confirmed that yes, these two before him were actual customers and not some weirdo's who thought Halloween was earlier this year, despite the really weird outfits they were sporting. What was weirder still was that the red haired man in the cape wanted one of everything in the entire store. _Why_ he would need all this stuff was beyond him but he assisted the man and his companion none the less. At least the boss would be happy with the sales at any rate, and he might get a raise despite being a part time worker/foreign exchange student.

"W'll th't b' ever'thin'?" he asked as the man in the cape looked at him strangely.

"...what?" Lance asked confusedly as Will slapped a hand to his forehead.

"He _said_ 'Will that be everything?'" Will answered exasperatedly as Lance finally caught on.

"Oh! You're good!" Will just rolled his eyes as Lance turned to the other.

"Yes, that's all. And put it on this," he handed Berwald what appeared to be a credit card with a bunch of weird designs on it as Will gave a slight groan.

"You're not going to charge all this on there are you? There's no way the League can pay for all this!"

"So? I'm the champion! Hence this is all my money anyway!"

"Oh Karen's going to kill us..." Will moaned worriedly as Lance ignored him.

"Also, can you have it delivered to this address?" Lance asked, attention back on the clerk as he handed him a piece of paper with an address scrawled on it.

Berwald nodded as he finished the sale and handed the cape man his receipt, which he took eagerly before dragging his companion out of the store, watching the two as he left. It was after they left that he decided that, next time he got a part time job, it would be at one of those fast food places Alfred told him about. This place was just too weird for him.

* * *

"And we're done!" Lance exclaimed happily, eyeing his handiwork as the last piece of furniture was put into place.

Will looked on wearily. "You do know that they're going to kill us when they find out right?" he asked Lance worriedly, now starting to regret going along with all this.

Lance scoffed, "what they don't know won't hurt them! And besides, it makes the place look better!"

"If you say so," Will replied, still having a bad feeling about this.

Lance was about to reply when Karen entered the room, dropping the bags she was carrying out of shock. The look that formed on her face after the shock was not pretty.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" She screeched as Will took a step back out of fear and Lance winced.

"Ow! Did you have to be so loud about it?" Lance complained, rubbing his now throbbing ears. "I could've gone deaf!"

Karen growled at him. "I said, what the hell is this?" she demanded, gesturing at the massive amount of new furniture and appliances.

"This," Lance gestured to the room, "is a complete redo of our living space!"

Karen scowled, "and **how** did you pay for all this?"

"Well, I kind of charged it all on the card."

"WHAT?"

"And you all _might_ be missing some money from your pay checks but it's all worth it!"

Karen froze as the rest of the elites entered the room, some in shock at the scene before them, others cowering in fear of Karen's anger.

"You mean to tell me that you spent ALL OF OUR MONEY ON THIS?" she shouted, voice growing louder with every word.

Lance shrank back a bit, "but it was worth it!"

The other elites now turned to Lance, glaring daggers at the dragon master.

"I told you this was a bad idea." Will told him from his spot near the couch, now petrified of Karen who then turned her head to him.

"You _knew _about this!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Will cried in panic as he pointed to Lance, "he's the one who had the idea!"

"Traitor," Lance growled at him as Karen stalked over, grabbing the front of Lance's suit and yanking him towards her.

"You had better fix this," she hissed menacingly, face now livid.

"But it's all non refundable!" Lance cried as the expression on her face darkened.

Needless to say Lance found himself locked out of the building for quite a few days afterwards, now having to go back to Blackthorn and explain to an irate Clair how he managed to get himself kicked out in the first place. What fun that would be.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**** As always, thank you for reading and if you have any comments, tips or suggestions just read and review!**


End file.
